The New and the Old
by hobo-dude44
Summary: Dean and sam killed the thing that got their mum and jess. Sam decided not to go back to college and stay with dean to hunt more creatures. The brothers find love but with a few twists.
1. The Beginning

(A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Read and Review.)

Dean and sam landed had bought a house because they decided it would be silly staying in motels everyday. They had just started moving in but had to go fight a demon so they didn't get a chance to unpack. They had just come home from fighting that demon; they were extremely tired.

" Thank god we are finally home, " mumbled dean as flopped down on to his bed.

" I here ya" replied sam, as he to flopped on to the same bed.

Sam was in dean's room because he hadn't had a chance to put his furniture in his own. Both boys fell asleep and they woke up three hours later in very awkward positions. Dean's head was resting on sam's chest and sam's arm was wrapped around dean. The brothers jumped apart and yelled at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

They argued over what happened for a while until sam said

"Ok, we were both in a weird situation that can easily be fixed by NEVER mentioning this to anybody. Deal?"

"Deal" agreed dean, so they shook hands on it.

It was ten o'clock at night but they couldn't go to sleep because of their afternoon nap, so they decided to make their new house homier. The house was two stories high. Upstairs included dean's bedroom, sam's bedroom and a guest bedroom and a bathroom. Downstairs included a living room, kitchen, bathroom and a laundry. After moving everything the boys got hungry so they decided to order take out.

30 minutes later the food arrived and they ate but slipped in a few conversations. Sam was too busy looking in the newspaper for weird killings until finally he found one.

" I found something ", sam said.

" What?" dean asked.

" A guy called Mark Anderson goes out one night, comes home dazed, neck had two bites, his friend Claire Miller treated him and now he's fine and dandy. Even if he is fine I still think we should track down what got him.

" Obviously a vampire" dean replied.

" We'll go out tomorrow and talk to Mark and Claire and do some research at the local library", dean said.

After that they went to bed and in the morning they woke up, had breakfast and went out to talk to Mark

first. Sam and dean approached the house and knocked on the door. An average height man with dark brown hair opened the door.

" Hello, what can I do for you?" , the man asked.

" Hi, I am sam, this is my brother dean, we work for the Sunday Herald and we are doing an article about what happened to you that night you got those bites on your neck. So we would appreciate it if we could ask you some questions.

"Ummm…sure, come in", Mark answered

Dean and sam asked him some questions but Mark couldn't remember much. After about 20 minutes dean and sam drove to Claire's apartment that she shared with some friends. When they arrived they knocked on the door and a woman in her early twenty's opened the door. She had fiery red hair that stopped below her shoulders and had electric blue eyes. She was wearing a brown mini-skirt, a white tank top and flip-flops. The woman had a huge smile that showed off her pearly whites but it quickly disappeared when her eyes landed on dean.

"Hayley?"

"Dean?"


	2. Dean & The Old Friend

(A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I have loads of homework.)

' What are you doing here ', they said in unison.

'Wait, you know this girl', sam interrupted.

'Yeah, we used to be friends while you were at college until Hayley moved', dean replied. ' So, what are you doing here?'

'I live here with a few of my friends, what about you dean, Why are you here in New York and on my doorstep?' asked hayley.

'Sam and I moved here and we are "here" because we were wondering if we could talk to your friend Claire; by the way this is my brother sam and sam this is Hayley Simon.

Sam, who had been totally confused by this snapped out of it and shook hands with hayley. Hayley invited them in and called for Claire. The apartment was quite large. Downstairs it had a kitchen, laundry, bathroom, study, living room and a dining table. Upstairs had four bedrooms, a bathroom, a music room and pet room.

They waited in the living room for Claire to come and there was utter silence. Dean was staring at hayley causing her to blush. When Claire came down the brothers asked her some questions such as what condition was Mark in and what medicine she gave him. Claire, Hayley, Mark, Ryan, Tim and Amanda were witches and wizards (Ryan, Tim and Amanda share the apartment with Hayley and Claire). So Claire couldn't tell the boys what medicine she gave him so she said she forgot.

After about 15 minutes dean and sam stood up to leave and hayley escorted them to the door.

'Well it was good seeing you again and it was nice to finally meet you sam', hayley said.

'It was nice to meet you too", Sam replied.

'Yeah, maybe we could catch up later on if you are not too busy?' added dean.

'How about this afternoon, I could show you around the city?' suggested Hayley.

'Ok, so I will pick you up around 5 o'clock'.

'Fine with me, see you later' said hayley.

'Bye' they boys said in unison.

Once the brothers got into the car sam said…

'You are into her aren't you?'

'So what if I am?'

'Don't deny it, man'

'I only like hayley as a friend, dude'

'Fine, be that way but deep down I know you like her'.

'Sam'

'What?'

'Shut up'

There was silence in the car except for the sound of the Metallica tape Dean had playing. When they got home the brothers did more research but after an hour they could be found watching the movie channel on foxtel.


	3. Dean's Date

(A/N: I know it's been almost 2 months; sorry. Here's the next chapter.)

It was five o'clock already, and for some reason dean was slightly nervous. He was pacing the living until he realized he was late. Dean grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door before shouting out to sam

"I'm going, bye!"

Sam replied "Ok!"

At ten past five, dean arrived at hayley's apartment door trying to catch his breath. He knocked and after several moments, hayley stood in front of him wearing the same outfit except instead of a white tank top she was wearing a loose, long-sleeved, dark green shirt. Even though it was just casual clothing, she looked stunning to dean. Dean stood there, gaping at her until finally hayley spoke up.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going?" replied dean, after he snapped out of his gaze. They had started to walk out of the building and to the Chevy Impala.

"First we're going to the Statue of Liberty then we are gonna go to Central Park and our last stop is the best café in the city. Sound like a plan to you?" hayley answered.

"That sounds like a plan to me", said dean.

As they drove they started asking each other questions about if they changed or haven't

"So, are you still in your band, what was it called…'The Demented', Dean asked.

"It's 'The Desecrated' not 'The Demented' and yes we are still together. In fact we have won one Grammy and three MTV awards. I also host the show 'Punk'd' with Ashton Kutcher, and that's ALWAYS fun", replied Hayley.

"I'm sure it would be; I hope to catch one of the shows", answered Dean.

"I am very surprised that you haven't seen it already, with the amount of tv you watch", Hayley said.

"Well, I haven't had much time for tv lately", Dean replied.

"Do you still…hunt demons and other things?", Hayley said hesitantly and in a sensitive way.

"Yeah, me and sam, the dynamic duo", said Dean.

"Oh look, were're here" Hayley pointed out.

They parked the car and spent more than half an hour looking at the Statue of Liberty and talking about life.

They finally decided to head to Central Park Zoo. As they drove Dean enlightened Hayley with stories of the things he and Sam had hunted such as Bloody Mary and Hook Man. When they arrived at Central Park they looked at every animal there was there and before they knew it, it was half past seven so they agreed to go to Hayleys favourite café.

On the way the Hayley asked Dean a question.

"Hey Dean, what was your favourite animal?"

"Ummm…I liked the lion; what about you?" Dean asked.

"I liked the penguins" Hayley replied.

I wonder why, dean thought to himself.

Ten minutes later they were standing outside a café called 'Luscious'. As they entered the café Dean noticed how modern it was. It was moderately sized and sort of had a warm, soft feel to it.

They looked at the large menu above the counter and decided what they wanted.

"I will have a giant chocolate doughnut and a tea" Hayley said to the waitress.

"And I will have a giant cookie and black coffee" Dean said.

By the time they got back to Hayley's apartment it was half past eight. They were standing outside the door and there was silence until Hayley said

"I had a lot of fun tonight".

"Same here, thanks for showing me some of the city", dean replied.

"Any time; so call me when you're free" Hayley said.

"I will", answered dean.

Hayley went up on the toes and gave dean a small kiss on the lips and went inside. Dean stood there for a moment before snapping from his daze and left for home.


	4. Meet The Punk'd Team

(A/N: Yo dudes, this chapter won't include dean and sam in person but the next one will.) The Punk'd Studio… 

Hayley had just arrived at work; Ashton hadn't arrived yet so while she waited she started come up with new ideas for punking celebrities. She came up with to scenarios when Ashton arrived.

"Hey Ashton" Hayley said, greeting him with a warm hug.

"Hey Leah" Ashton said hugging back. Ashton called Hayley Leah because when they first met he accidentally called her Leah and the name just stuck. Hayley didn't mind though.

"So, who are we gonna punk today?" Hayley questioned.

"We are punking Hilary Duff, 50cent, Adam Sandler and Britney Spears in that order" Ashton answered.

"Awesome, what's heading Hilary's way?" asked Hayley.

"She is taking a private plane to Miami and we are gonna get Vince to hijack it and we will be in the pilot's area" Ashton replied.

"Ok, lets go," said Hayley

The drive to the airport took twenty minutes and they arrived before Hilary because if they didn't, they would have been found out. Hayley and Ashton helped the team put hidden cameras on the plane before they hid with the pilot and co-pilot except the pilot and co-pilot weren't hiding. So they waited and watched as Hilary freaked out and screamed. They tried to stifle their laughs but they couldn't stop. At one point Hilary thought she heard something but thought nothing of it. Finally the time came to tell the truth.

"On the count of three, we'll bust out and shout, 'you've just been punk'd'" Ashton directed quietly.

"Ok" Hayley whispered back.

"One, two, three, NOW. Ashton said just before they busted out of the room and shouted

"YOU JUST BEEN PUNK'D!" Ashton and Hayley shouted at the top of their lungs and the look on Hilary's face was priceless.

So the rest of the day was filled with shocks, anger, surprise, swearing and laughter. It was half past five by the time Hayley got home and that meant that was the first out of Amanda, Tim, Ryan and Claire to come home. Amanda is a jewellery designer and she comes home at six o'clock. Tim is a teacher and he comes home at half past four but at five o'clock he leaves for his part time job at the supermarket so he doesn't really come home till seven o'clock. Ryan is a computer engineer; he finished college last year and now he designs software and edits software; he usually comes home at six o'clock. Claire is a doctor and she comes home at seven o'clock. Because Hayley is always first to come home she always starts making dinner. For example if they were going to have stir-fry with rice and ice cream for dessert, Hayley would chop the vegetables and chicken when Amanda and Ryan get back. At forty minutes past six, Amanda would cook the chicken and vegetables while Ryan prepared the rice. By seven o'clock dinner would be ready and the rest of the gang would come home. They would eat the main course and then at half past eight Hayley would prepare dessert and they would eat that while watching a TV show or movie. That happens every night except they don't have stir-fry and ice cream every night. It depends on what they feel like eating.

So, Hayley had just got home and she had only been home five minutes when the phone rang.

"Hello" Hayley said in a polite manner.

"Hey, it's me," said the person on the other line.

"Oh, hey Tim, what's up?" Hayley asked.

"I was thinking about going shopping because I swapped shifts with Larry at the supermarket. So, do you want anything?" asked Tim.

"Tim you don't have to do that; go shopping I mean. The girls and are going to the mall tomorrow" replied Hayley.

"Oh, you're sure?" Tim asked for reassurance.

"Positive" Hayley said.

"Ok, bye" Tim said.

"Bye" Hayley replied.

Little did Hayley know, Tim had just apparated right behind her. (A/N: I don't know any other words for apparated) When Tim stepped forward his shoes made a clacking sound on the tiles. Unfortunately Hayley heard it and spun around and lifted her arm at top speed. When she lifted her arm the magic she used had such force Tim shot across the room and hit the wooden coffee table. Sadly the coffee table smashed to pieces. Once Hayley realised who it was she was at Tim's side in a flash.

"Oh My God, I am so sorry Tim. Are you ok?" Hayley asked, helping Tim on to the couch.

"I don't think anything's broken but I'm pretty sure I have some cuts on my chest and back," Tim said.

"I'll get the detol and some bandages," replied Hayley as she stood up to find her necessities.

Tem minutes later Tim was patched up and they had agreed to call the others and tell them they would be having take out for dinner because Hayley hadn't had time to start preparing the food. Just as Hayley hung up the phone after telling the others about what happened she noticed that there was one unread voice mail. She pressed the play button and the husky voice of Dean met her ears.

"Hey Hayley…It's Dean. I was just wondering if you'd like to get together sometime. Maybe you could come see the house. Anyway just call back when you're free. The home phone is 9726 3380. Bye"

The message ended. In the message when Dean was reciting the number, Hayley found a pen and wrote it down. Hayley decided to call Dean back so she dialed the number and waited. After five rings someone answered.

"Hello" said the person, and that person happened to be Dean.

"Hey stranger" Hayley replied.

"Oh it's you, I take you got my message" Dean said.

"Yep, and I was thinking about taking your offer of going to your house" Hayley said.

"Really, how about this Saturday at half past seven?" suggested Dean.

"Sounds good, I'll see ya then. Bye" Hayley said.

"Bye" replied Dean.


End file.
